


Take me at the ball game

by spicysatan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (The art I based this off of & the person who made the art is awesome :-3), Alternate Universe - High School, Genji Shimada has drunk perfume and does not reccomend it, Genyatta - Freeform, Inspired by Fanart, John Mulaney is an insperation to everyone, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zennyata is a pitcher for a baseball team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysatan/pseuds/spicysatan
Summary: It wasn't Genji's fault that the pitcher on the Overwatch Baseball team was adorable. It also wasn't his fault that they were now banging inside of the men's bathroom after the game.How does this type of thing happen, anyway? As it turns out, just talking about the fact that Genji once drank a bottle of perfume to determine if it was alcohol or not (It obviously was. Drinking perfume is not something I the creator of the fic has done, but I'm not gonna experience it lmao) leads to some weird bullshit given the right context, people, and other miscellaneous bullshit that was thrown into the pot.





	Take me at the ball game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is completely inspired by a person on tumblr! The tumblr user is dragon-and-balls, and since tumblr has banned adult content, I'll just post the image that inspired this fic (With permission, of course) and a link to their tumblr. It'll be at the end of the fic.

Genji wasn't really one for sports. Sure, he loved fencing and he took tennis lessons, but he wasn't really a sports guy, although he was a cheerleader for one of the sports teams at his college. But here he was, on the bleachers of his college's baseball game. His friends were away from campus for a week or two, so he had some time to himself for a little bit. Overwatch academy was a pretty good college, but it definitely wasn't his family's first choice. Hell, it probably wasn't even in the top 50. Genji's eyes weren't on the game, not even on his phone. It was on the pitcher, his blue jersey had the word "Iris" in cursive on the front, and on the back was the name "Zenyatta" and the number 94. From where he was sitting, Genji could see that the pitcher was skinny but slightly muscular, when he threw the ball, it soared like it was not thrown, but shot through a cannon or something. His figure was just simply sexy in Genji's eyes, a slightly thin waist, thick calves, muscular arms. His skin was a medium brown, his lips thick and a bit darker than the rest of his skin. Freckles dotted his skin. his light blue irises visible from where Genji was sitting. Genji's thoughts began to wander with fantasies of him and the pitcher, back arched as he panted, breathing out Genji's name, lips connected to Genji, fingernails scratching his back as he moaned, shuddering. Genji forced himself back to the present, pants feeling slightly tighter and his face hot. Genji leaned forward, hands over his face. Damn, he wanted to fell this sensation with that pitcher.

* * *

  
It was the end of the game finally, and Genji was heading towards where he thought he saw the pitcher was going, Genji's hands were sweating and he fiddled with them. He finally got a glimpse of the pitcher, heading into the men's restroom still in the baseball attire with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Genji waited next to the bathroom, thinking of what he should say to the pitcher, pick-up lines generating in his brain, constructing something to do with baseball or something. A few minutes pass by, seeing the door finally open again revealing the pitcher. Genji was still thinking about flirts relating from baseball, when a voice caught his attention.  
"Oh, hello there. I assume you want an autograph?"Genji snapped out of his daze, looking over to the source of the noise. It was the pitcher, still in the games' attire.  
"Oh, uh, hi, I'm just uh..." Genji stuttered, probably blushing. "Yeah, sure. I'd uh, like that." The pitcher smiled and laughed a little bit.  
"I was joking, I'm in no way famous. Just so you know," He pointed over his back to the door of the restroom. "It is very crowded. It will be a while before it will be your turn." Genji blushed a bit, embarrassed.  
"Oh, uh, yeah." The pitcher stuck his free hand out, smiling.  
"I am Tekhartha. Takhartha Zenyatta. Everyone just calls me Zenyatta, though." Genji absentmindedly stuck his hand out for Zenyatta to shake. Genji blinked, remembering that he was going to unleash a pick-up line.  
"If you were a baseball and I was a bat, would you let me hit that?" Genji immediately stiffened upon saying that, god it was so stupid. Why did he say that. Oh fuck. That was cheesy and too forward and it sucked. Aw fuck. Instead of pulling a face or some negitive reaction like that, Zenyatta covered his eyes and laughed. Genji was very embarrassed now.  
"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before. Where'd you hear that?" Genji tucked his head into his shoulders.  
"Forgive me, for I am but a humble idiot. I will go crawl into a hole now." Zenyatta laughed again.  
"Oh, no. It is completely fine. It was hilarious. What was your name again? I did not catch it." Genji regained a bit of his confidence.  
"You didn't catch it? I thought you were the best pitcher on your team." Zenyatta laughed more. "But it's Genji." Zenyatta stopped laughing after a while and smiled.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Genji." Zenyatta said. "Hold on a moment, aren't you The person who chugged a bottle of something to determine what it was at that one party?" Genji laughed at the comment.  
"It was perfume." Zenyatta laughed hard.  
"Ah, so you are. Tell me, how was that experience?" Genji had regained the majority of his confidence now.  
"My breath smelled like lavender for a while." Genji chuckled. "And my mouth tasted like shit." Genji barely heard Zenyatta say something after that, but he very much heard it.  
"I wonder what your mouth tastes like now..." Genji paused, speechless. Zenyatta, realizing what he had just said, froze. "Oh shit." Zenyatta began to stutter. "I, I um, oh no, did I really say that, I'm sorry, I'm just an awkward mess when it comes to hot people- Oh, dammit- Shit, I'll get going now." Thoroughly embarrassed. Without thinking, Genji replied.  
"I could show you." It was Genji's turn to stutter. "Oh fuck- Uh, um, I, oh fuck, as I said, I am but a humble idiot." Genji tensed up a bit and looked slightly away, his brain shouting things along the lines of _"That's what I thought you'd say, you dumb fuckin' playboy. You utter buffoon."_ "But if you want to know, I'm happy to let you know-" Zenyatta was blushing deeply, his eyes wide. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Zenyatta took Genji's hand and moved closer. Do you want to, um, go somewhere private?" Genji nodded. "Then lets get out of here."

* * *

  
They were outside of the men's bathroom holding hands. "So um, should we-" Genji started.  
"Y-yeah, let's just uh..." Stepping into the bathroom, the two of them looking under the stalls. No one was there, so they took the largest stall. after the door was locked, Zenyatta pinned Genji to the stall door, hands going under Genji's shirt, fingers feeling his soft skin. Genji shuddered, hands wandering over Zenyatta's body and down to his backside, fingers beginning to undo his belt, Zenyatta pressed his body to Genji's. Zenyatta sighed, tongue sticking out. Genji's fingers drifted to Zenyatta's groin, feeling the hair around his prick. "Ah, fuck..." Zenyatta panted out. Genji put his chin on Zenyatta's shoulder, nibbling a little bit at Zenyatta's earlobe. Zenyatta pressed his lips together, containing his moans. Genji smirked and reached his hand further down Zenyatta's groin, feeling more of him and moving his hand up and down his shaft. Zenyatta's mouth opened and a moan slipped out. Zenyatta began to grind and buck his hips into Genji, softly begging for more. Zenyatta's hands began to drag against Genji's back, short fingernails leaving small dents and scratches on Genji's skin. Genji began to grind his hips into Zenyatta, wanting friction. Genji took his lips off of Zenyatta's ear and began to kiss him on the lips, closing his eyes. He leaned out of the kiss and looked into Zenyatta's eyes with his own. Zenyatta's cheeks blushed a deep pink and panted. Genji began to move down, slowly getting onto his knees. Zenyatta watched Genji wide-eyed as Genji pulled his pants down a bit and put Zenyatta's right leg over his left shoulder. Genji began to pull Zenyatta's shirt up and licked Zenyatta's slowly rising prick. Zenyatta gasped, the sensation of Genji's warm mouth around him made him shudder and unconsciously buck into his mouth. Genji began to slowly take Zenyatta into his mouth, brown eyes looking into Zenyatta's blue ones, making Zenyatta stare in awe into Genji's. Genji began to move his head, making Zenyatta pant hard.Genji began to move harder, Zenyatta putting his hand onto the side of the stall to try and balance himself. "Genji- Genji- Oh my god, I'm close-" Zenyatta breathed out, making Genji quicken his pace. Zenyatta began to pant out Genji's name frantically, releasing a moment after. Genji slowly gook Zenyatta out of his mouth, liquid spilling out. Genji wiped his mouth on his sleeve and spit the liquid into his hand and rub it off on his hoodie. Zenyatta stopped panting after a while and Genji put his leg back on the floor and stood, eyes filled with lust.  
"Did you like that?" Genji whispered to Zenyatta. Nodding, Zenyatta began to put his arms around Genji's shoulders. Just staring into Genji's eyes, Zenyatta was about to answer when his phone rang. Zenyatta looked over to his duffel bag, seeing the phone in it vibrate and desplay the name "Mondatta" Genji stepped back as Zenyatta made his way over to the phone. Clicking the green phone icon, Zenyatta put the phone to his ear.  
"Y-yes? Mondatta?" A voice came through the phone.  
"Zenyatta, where are you? I'm outside the stadium and have been calling your name for about fifteen minutes." Zenyatta facepalmed himself.  
"Oh, damn... I forgot that you were picking me up. Give me a moment..." Zenyatta ended the call and turned to Genji. "I have to go, I forgot that my brother's picking me up." Zenyatta said, embarrassed.  
"O-okay, just..." Genji stuttered and took out his phone. "Could you put in my number?" Genji opened up the 'Contacts' section, putting in the name "Zenyatta  <3" in the new contact and handing the phone over to Zenyatta. He blushed and took Genji's phone, punching his number into the new contact and giving the phone back to Genji. Zenyatta pulled his pants up and re-did his belt. Zenyatta made himself look presentable and put the duffel bag over his shoulder, opening the stall. Zenyatta looked over to Genji and took his hand, leading him out.  
"I, uh, would you want to do this again?" Zenyatta stuttered, catching Genji off guard. Genji smiled.  
"Sure, but I let's not do it in a bathroom. Maybe in a more romantic place, where we could get to know each other like real people, and uh," Zenyatta giggled.  
"Of course. just text me at some point in time." Zenyatta began to leave. "Bye." Zenyatta opened the door and walked out. Genji stayed in the bathroom for a minute or two more, still kind of processing what had happened. Then, he walked out of the stall and bathroom on his way to his dorm. While he was walking he opened his phone, beginning to text Zenyatta. "Hey" He began to text, deleting the word soon after writing it. "hi its genji" He wrote, sending the text and hoping that this would go well.

* * *

Ping! Zenyatta got a text, his phone ringing and telling him he got a new text. He was in the passenger seat of Mondatta's car, who looked over at Zenyatta's phone. "hi its genji" He read, looking back to the road after.  
"Is that the boy who you keep talking about?" Zenyatta tilted his phone away from Mondatta and glared at him slightly.  
"Stop reading my texts. And yes, it is." Mondatta chuckled.  
"So, you finally got him to notice you?" Zenyatta laughed slightly.  
"It was more of the opposite, really." Mondatta gave him a glance and smiled.  
"Oh?" How did that happen?" Mondatta asked.  
"Well, it was..." Zenyatta started. "He, uh..." Zenyatta tried to tell Mondatta what had happened between him and Genji, but how was he to not share too much. Mondatta laughed.  
"Or is it something I don't need to know?" Zenyatta chuckled a bit, glad that Mondatta was not prying, but still feeling awkward.

* * *

[Artist who made the art that inspired this fic](https://dragon-and-balls.tumblr.com/)

The art itself is no longer on tumblr so here it is over here (It's with their permission so please don't come after me or something I don't know how the internet works sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a John Mulaney reference somewhere probably. Hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
